YuGiOh: Souls of the Forbidden One
by Tortured Soul Tsion
Summary: 2 years after Battle City new millenium items are discovered and an evil force from the past seeks to get them from their owners


This is my 1st fanfic so please people I need some reviews to get better at this thing.  
YuGiOh: Master of the cards rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YuGiOh: Deadly Duel is cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
These fanfics are what inspired me to give it a try  
So I'd especially like the authors of these two fics to read and review (please)  
Hope you like it  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh  
  
YuGiOh!: Souls of the Forbidden One  
  
Chapter 1 Tsion's P.O.V The Finals  
  
I drew my first five cards and my opponent, the curly haired Ken Evelyn, did the same. I gazed at my cards and grinned.  
This was the Burken City Duelist Tournament finals and I never thought that I'd be able to reach so far, not that I lacked confidence in myself.  
"You go first," called Ken from the opposite side of the duel arena, "with the cards I have in my hand you'll need all the breaks you can get!"  
I ignored him and pulled another card off the top of my deck. The card was Sangan. Together, I had the Dark Door, Sinister Serpent, Waboku, Call of the Haunted, Sangan and the Left Leg of the Forbidden One.  
"I don't have all day, Hyphen! Make your move already!" exclaimed Ken. I put Sangan in defence mode.  
"And I play these three cards behind them," I finished, as the hologram projector whirled into action, simulating my face down monster, "your turn." Ken gave a huge smile as he drew his next card.  
"Here we go! I play the Legendary Ocean!" he stated putting the card on the field. The field literally became an ocean, the waves beating against my face down Sangan."And I summon the 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" Ken continued, "Go my Fish! Attack his face down monster!" The fish easily tore through the Sangan. "A Sangan huh? You'll have to do better than that if you're planning on beating me," he taunted, as I gleefully brought Exodia the Forbidden One to my hand due to Sangan's effect. I was glad that Burken City rules didn't oblige me to show my opponent what I pulled. I shuffled my deck and Ken played a face down card in his second Main Phase. He signalled for me to draw and I did so.  
"Dark Hole," I whispered, glancing at it, "Great." I flipped the Call of the Haunted card face up and brought back Sangan from the graveyard." Then I'll play Dark Hole!" I cried, as a vortex appeared just above the field and absorbed both Sangan and 7 colored Fish into the darkness. Ken appeared only slightly annoyed with this move as I pulled yet another piece of Exodia from my deck, the Right Leg to be exact. "I'll set this monster in defence mode and activate the Dark Door!" On the hologram projector a tiny door appeared between our sides of the field," Only one monster can attack per turn," I announced.  
"I know what the card does," retorted Ken as he drew a card from his deck," I play these three cards face down and I summon a Giant Red Seasnake and I attack your monster!" The Sinister Serpent writhed in apparent pain as the Seasnake tore it apart.  
I took this all in rather calmly and I drew my next card, the Spirit Reaper.  
"At my Standby Phase, the Sinister Serpent returns from the graveyard to my hand. Now I play this card in defence mode," I ended. Ken drew his card and sighed.  
"I don't know why you're playing so defensively but it makes no difference to me. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and equip it with Blast with Chain!" said Ken. I laughed.  
"What good would that do? It'll just be destroyed. You Know Gearfried's effect," I scoffed. My opponent smiled.  
" Yes I do, but I also know Blast with Chain's effect. When it's destroyed by a card's effect I get to destroy one monster........oh that's right, one card on the field and I choose........." he said, aiming his finger at the Dark Door," that card." The door in between our fields disappeared." Now I attack the monster with Gearfried and your life points with the Seasnake!"  
The iron knight slashed through my defence monster but it didn't die, instead, the purple-cloaked scythe-wielding monster stared ominously at Gearfried. Ken blinked in surprise. "Why isn't it in the graveyard yet?" he asked.  
" It's the Spirit Reaper," I replied," It can't be killed in battle."  
"You've gotta be shittin' me!" cried Ken, slamming his fist on his field panel, "then I guess I end my turn." I drew my next card feeling especially grateful that I chose to play the Spirit Reaper instead of the Sinister Serpent.  
"Hmm........Appropriate?" I whispered," I can't use this right now." I signalled for Ken to play. He drew a card.  
"I would attack, but it wouldn't make much sense. Your turn," he said. I drew. Along with the newly acquired Raigeki Break card I put Appropriate on the field. The next three turns consisted of Ken and me drawing cards and ending our turns. I now possessed the Dark Magician, three pieces of Exodia, two Scapegoat cards and the Sinister Serpent. The spectators were probably asleep by now.  
" I draw," announced Ken," and equip my Seasnake with the Fairy Meteor Crush! Then I'll play Starboy, increasing the Seasnake's attack to 2500!and I attack your Spirit Reaper!" I hastily activated my Waboku card. My opponent appeared even more frustrated. "Fine I end my turn."  
I had to find a way to stop Ken's Seasnake or my life points would be dropping too fast to count. I drew, praying for a good card.  
"Mystic Tomato," I groaned. This was exactly what I didn't need," I play this in defence mode. Your turn." Ken drew his card and wasted no time in attacking. I flinched when my life points dropped to 5800 as a result of the snake attacking the Spirit Reaper.  
"Mmmm..........first blood......" he grinned," Gearfried, attack the other monster!" The Mystic Tomato blew up, but thankfully I didn't lose more life points.  
" I'll bring out the Witch of the Black Forest using the Tomato's effect," I stated, placing it on the field. Ken ended his turn so I drew a card.  
" I play Pot of Greed!" I yelled, getting ready to draw two extra cards. My opponent stopped me.  
"Activate trap card Mystical Refpanel!" he interjected," Now I get to draw two cards instead." I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Right but since you're drawing out of your draw phase I can activate my trap card, Appropriate, letting me draw four cards to your two," I said. Even though he tried desperately to hide it I could tell that Ken was pissed."Now I sacrifice Spirit Reaper and my Witch to summon the Dark Magician!" I gazed on as the two monsters' life energy combined to bring forth my strongest card, however Ken had other plans.  
"And I trap hole your Dark Magician," he said proudly. I pulled Exodia's Right Arm from my deck because of my Witch's effect and slapped my Monster Reborn card in a free magic card zone.  
"Let's try that again, I summon the Dark Magician!" I cried as it emerged from the graveyard," attack Starboy with your Dark Magic Attack!" The cool looking magician pointed its staff at Starboy with his free hand outstretched and soon Starboy was gone. Before life point damage could be calculated Ken activated the trap card Tornado Wall that meant he lost no life points because the ocean was still up. I swore under my breath, but I didn't mind, this duel was as good as mine. "In my Main Phase 2 I use the Shallow Grave to return Sangan to the field in face down defence position," I explained. Ken put Starboy back on the field, face down of course. I had four pieces of the Forbidden One in my hand and when he sent Sangan to the graveyard I would have accomplished what only two people in the world had done before me, I would have broken the seal and summoned Exodia the Forbidden One!  
"I draw card from my deck.....and use Nobleman of Crossout on your face down Sangan," he stated. He said it so casually, so calmly. That move meant nothing to him but it totally pissed me off. I removed Sangan from play, meaning I couldn't use its effect to bring the final piece of Exodia to my hand. The worst part of the situation was that Ken had absolutely no idea of just how close he was to losing.  
Ken switched the snake and Gearfried to defence mode and ended his turn. I drew a card.  
" I play Stop Defense on your face down Starboy," I announced, " Then I'll activate Raigeki Break, discarding Scapegoat, to destroy Tornado Wall." The pillars of tornadoes that protected Ken's life points disappeared. " Now I'll equip my magician with the Malevolent Nuzzler!" A green mist began to encircle my monster and soon a green woman caressed the Dark Magician, increasing its attack power to 3200!  
" Dark Magic Attack!" I screamed. Starboy's tiny frame was blasted into oblivion for the second time, and Ken's life points dropped to 5850.  
There we were, at almost the same amount of life points, my Dark Magician hovering over the waves and his monsters hiding beneath them.  
  
Me: 5800  
Ken: 5850  
  
"Oh, seems like I hit a nerve when I removed Sangan from play, well whatever. You done?" queried Ken. I nodded. " Then I'll draw a card." The sudden grin he gave me unnerved me somewhat. " And I play the Legendary Fisherman in attack mode!"  
" So what? My magician is way stronger than that! I told him. My opponent gave me a wry smile.  
" Even if you could attack my Fisherman your magician would fall," he said.  
"Oh, and how's that?" I asked. Ken tauntingly showed me the Dark Hole card before he played it. The vortex reappeared above the field and I watched in horror as my strongest monster was sucked in.  
"Dark Magician went down da hole!" he cried in a childish voice, " and although Gearfried and the Seasnake have gone to the graveyard my Fisherman stays here on the field."  
" I know the effect, Evelyn, if you're going to attack get on with it already," I said, a bit disheartened. My life points were wide open.  
" Not just yet," he said, playing a magic card on the field, " I reborn your Dark Magician!" I gasped in shock when my own monster reappeared on his side of the field. " Now I'll attack!" he said, " Go on traitor!" I closed my eyes, fearing the attack.  
  
Me: 1250  
Ken: 5850  
  
"Your move," stated Ken with a look of satisfaction. I drew a card, Different Dimension Capsule. I gave a laugh of relief and immediately played it. I pulled the final piece of Exodia from the bottom of the deck and removed it from play.  
" Just two more turns," I said to myself, " then this duel is mine." I played Scapegoat to protect my life points and the four different colored goats appeared on the field in front of me.  
As I had expected, Ken destroyed two of my fluffy goats and ended his turn.  
" I draw," I said," And I use Change of Heart on my own magician!" Ken smiled and sent it over. " Go Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician ran forward, twirling his staff skillfully, and blasted the Legendary Fisherman away, or so I thought. The Fisherman rose from the depths and my jaw dropped.  
" Don't tell me you forgot its effect," I heard my opponent say. I was about to return a witty remark but the sound of his life points dropping caught my attention.  
  
Me: 1250  
Ken: 3350  
  
" What the!?" Ken cried. I burst out laughing.  
" Now I remember. Since your Fisherman can't be targeted by attacks it means your life points can," I said, " your move Fisher-boy!" My magician automatically returned to Ken's side of the field. One more turn....  
" Then I'll draw..and attack your last two Scapegoats," he said, " and. .you've been desperate to pull cards from your deck. And it kinda makes me wonder.. what would happen if I do this?" As he said this he played the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon. Damn it!!!!!! If he destroyed my magic card then I'd have to keep my Exodia piece out of play for the rest of the duel!  
I stood still for a long time, just staring at the four now useless pieces of the Forbidden One in my hand.  
" Out of curiosity, Tsion, what was that card you removed from play?" he asked. I saw no harm in telling him, after all, I wasn't going to be able to pull it off anyway. The look on his face when I showed him the pieces in my hand and the one I had removed from play was to die for. His jaw almost hit the floor.  
"E-E-Exodia!!!!!?" he stammered, visibly shaken. I smiled weakly, gaining slight pleasure his surprise. He closed his eyes and I could see a vein pulsating in his forehead. " You tried to pull Exodia!!? On me!!?" he cried. I shrugged.  
" That was the original plan. Yes," I said. Having no choice but to end his turn, he did and I drew a card. " I play Offerings to the Doomed on my Dark Magician. You're not gonna beat me with my own monster," I told him. I conceded my turn and Ken finished me off with the Fisherman.  
The crowd went wild as Ken, myself and the 2nd runner up, Marcus Cole, stood on the prize podium. Even though Evelyn had defeated me, he still seemed angry.  
" I've decided on the two cards I want from you," he hissed seizing my deck. I gasped when I saw what he took.  
" Exodia's Left Leg and my Dark Magician!?" I exclaimed. He nodded and threw my deck to the floor." Hey!!" I yelled, jumping off the podium to retrieve my cards.  
" You fool. Read your rulebook for once. One card was all I'm supposed to take," he said, gripping my Exodia piece with both hands, " Now for actually thinking that you could use this to defeat me.." He made a slight rip in the card.  
" You wouldn't," I said, my anger increasing, " You took my magician! The Exodia piece is still mine!"  
" Not anymore," he grinned, tearing the card in two.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
In the darkness a figure stirred. She awoke with a start and frantically looked around only to realize that she didn't know where she was. Suddenly the sound of maniacal laughter made her turn and just as suddenly an extremely bright light flashed over the room. It was then that she saw him. The man with spiky white hair signalled for her to come to him and not knowing why, she obeyed. When she was close enough she saw what was giving off the light. It was a glowing symbol on his forehead.  
" Yes master?" she said not knowing why she called him master. He just stared into her eyes and suddenly she knew what he wanted of her. " It shall be done master," she continued, as the man's figure became transparent and eventually faded away. Then the room returned to darkness and she blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Wow that was long. Kinda got carried away, sorry Thanks for reading plz send in some reviews Chapter 2 will have more substance don't worry 


End file.
